Meddling With Hallows
by projectrunwayluver
Summary: SEQUEL TO POTIONS CLASS MISHAP! Our group of five who went to the future and are back in the present. Have they learned their lessons with meddling with time or will they try to change the future again? AU. No lemons. Starts in the middle of their sixth year.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello my wonderful readers and welcome to the sequel to Potions Class Mishap. This story is for those of you who loved, favorited, and reviewed that story. Now on a little side note, if there is anything you want to happen with this story all you need to do is ask in a PM or a review and I will give you the credit for it in the Author's Note. Once again anything you recognize is JK Rowling's and anything you don't is mine.**

 **_Hermione POV_**

I lay in the hospital bed staring at the ceiling. Draco was on the bed, his body curled around mine. We were both in shock. Yes, we had known we would get married. Yes, we knew we would have kids. But this child... this child was doomed to a horrible death.

After everything that had happened in the future the most shocking thing had been finding out that Draco and my first born child would be torn from my stomach and murdered by Bellatrix Lestrange. I had had nightmares of it repeatedly but I had never let myself believe it would truly happen. But here I was, pregnant, with my first child and it would be killed. It was as if there was a dagger hanging over me and it would fall at any moment and would kill me and my child.

No...

I shoved my fist into my mouth and bit down, hard. Tears started to stream down my face hard and fast. No. I didn't want my baby to die. I would die before I let anything happen to it.

"Hermione?" I didn't respond, I couldn't without sobbing out loud.

"Kitten, everything will work out." More than anything I wanted to elbow Draco where it would hurt the most but that wouldn't get me anywhere.

"You'll see." Draco said, rubbing his hand against my back. He was quiet for a moment. "Did you hear what Madam Pomfrey told us?"

"Yes," the word was barely whispered. "The baby is due September."

"And do you remember those Dark Arts books we read from the future?" Draco asked, his voice taking on a soft soothing sort of tone.

"Of course." I said with a slight hiccup. How could I forget?

"Then you should remember that the final battle against Tom was on May 2, 1998." Draco said softly, sliding one of my curls behind my ear.

"So, what's your point?" I asked, roughly wiping the tears from my cheeks.

"The point is that our baby will be born about nine months before the final battle." I blinked owlishly then sat up so fast that Draco's arms slipped from around my waist. My mind was whirling around and I started to count softly under my breath. He was right. But if he was right that meant... that meant... that meant time was changing. The future we had seen wasn't as set as we had thought. Things were already changing, just like Dumbledore had said.

"We have to tell the others." I said slowly, trying to control my chaotic thoughts. "We have to tell them that everything is changing."

"Kitten, we will, but please I need you to relax. You've been working yourself too hard and you're starting to hurt the baby." Draco said, pushing me back against the hospital bed. "Why don't you take a nap and I'll go tell the others, okay?"

"Okay," I said trying to make myself comfortable in the hospital bed. Draco pulled my hand into his and pressed a kiss to the palm of my hand. "You won't leave till I fall asleep, right?"

"I'm not going anywhere." Draco said, his gray eyes lighting up with a smile. I smiled back and burrowed further under the mint green blanket. Slowly, I could feel myself drifting off to sleep.

 _ **Draco POV**_

I watched Hermione as she fell asleep. The circles under her were more pronounced than usual and I ran a hand through my hair. What a mess. We had been back barely a month and things were already so messy I could barely see which way was up.

I leaned back in my chair and blew out a heavy breath. We had a lot to do and needed to figure everything out before we changed too many things for the worse. I needed to speak with the others and Dumbledore. Maybe if we worked with him enough we could get some things planned out, then again maybe we were fighting a losing battle. No. I wouldn't believe that. I needed to believe that everything could work out.

I also needed to talk to my parents. The last time I had seen them I had been delirious with fever. There had been a giant pygmy puff jumping around the room at the time so I wasn't completely sure if they had really been there. I had to talk to them about defecting from the Death Eaters and Tom Riddle. It had already worked once and I sure didn't want them to end up in Azkaban when everything was finally over.

The only question now was where to start with everything. Who to speak with first. What to do. Decisions. I had to start somewhere. I leaned back in my chair rubbing my eyes with the heels of my hands.

Uncle Severus. I could speak to him about getting some potions for the hunt. It would definitely make things easier if we had some common medicinal potions. Who knows what kind of trouble we could find ourselves in. But I would have to be careful, very careful not to mention anything about the future. The last thing I wanted was to make things harder for Uncle Severus that they already were.

I slowly stood up and cracked my back. It popped loudly in three places. I turned to look at Hermione. She was hugging a pillow to her small from and snoring softly. A small smile crossed my face before I strode out of the Hospital wing and made my way towards the dungeons. This would be difficult but I would do anything to save my future wife and child.

 **AN: Please Review! It helps so much more than you realize. Reviews make me happy and when I'm happy I think about the story more. The more I think about it the more I create new twists and turns for the story and I end up updating more. Which in the end makes everyone happy.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Good morning my wonderful readers and happy Wednesday. I hope you all had a wonderful holiday and vacation. Now that it is the New Year I should be able to update all of my stories much more frequently but that won't be for couple weeks. The problem is that at the end of every year I have to go through the previous year's filing, make sure they are in order, put them in manila envelopes and put them into boxes. It takes me about two weeks maybe a little less or a little more. On another side note: my laptop is declining rapidly and I will only be able to post chapters when I work. I don't know how long it will take me to get a new computer or how quickly I will be able to post chapters so everyone please bear with me. Once again anything you recognize is JK Rowling's and anything you don't is mine.**

 _ **Draco POV**_

I quickly walked down the steps that led to the dungeons, my hands fisted at my side. My heart pounded as I stopped outside of Uncle Severus's office. I took a deep breath before knocking sharply on the door three times.

Silence.

I knocked again and braced myself. Even though I knew what to expect my heart still slammed against my chest. Suddenly the door opened and slammed against the wall. Uncle Severus was standing over me a dark look on his face.

"This better be extremely impor - Oh Draco, it's you." Uncle Severus said his whole body relaxing. His lips twitched slightly and he leaned against the doorjamb. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Yes, Severus, could I speak with you in your office?" I asked casually. Uncle Severus's eyes tightened at the corners before he nodded once. I silently walked into the room ignoring the pickled potion ingredients floating on different shelves around the room. A shiver raced down my spine and I tried to hide the shudder. Uncle Severus's office was always freezing. Suddenly the empty fireplace was glowing with a brilliant fire and a small smile crossed my face. He rarely lit the grate, even if someone came to talk to him.

"So, Draco, what can I help you with?" Uncle Severus asked, as he slowly lowered himself into the cushiony emerald green chair behind his large mahogany desk that was littered with paperwork.

Something about the way he moved drew my attention. The tightening of his eyes, the way he was favoring his right leg, and the way his lips pinched into a thin line.

I blinked owlishly. "Severus are - are you feeling alright?"

"I'm fine, Draco, thank you for the concern, but I know you are not here to inquire about my health. Now, what can I do for you?"

"It's complicated Severus," I said, staring at his desk. I had no idea what to say or how to even start telling him what I needed.

"Does this have anything to do with your father?" He asked, raising a single brow in question.

Ever since I had been released from the hospital wing, father did everything he could to get me in with the Death Eaters. I had been giving excuses all year but I knew it wouldn't be long until father or Bellatrix or any of the other Death Eaters that were always hanging around the mansion talked or forced me into doing something I would regret. Like ruin the tenuous relationship I had with my Muggle-born future wife.

Father was actually quite lucky that he had been able to get out of the battle at the Department of Mysteries. At the last moment father had asked the Dark Lord about his locket and if it was safe. I had no clue what he had meant but the Dark Lord had and suddenly father had found his way back into the Dark Lord's good graces and had kept me out of the Death Eater's hands for another year. And hopefully I could keep them at bay indefinitely. If I had any say I would get my family out of here before they did anything that would land them in Azkaban for the rest of their lives. If Hermione was pregnant, and she was, that meant the future we had seen was crumbling to pieces and nothing was certain anymore.

"Draco?" Uncle Severus said, I looked up and blinked slowly. "I lost you there for a minute there, didn't I?"

"Sorry Severus, I got lost in my thoughts."

"I can tell." He said simply. "Now, what is it you wanted to talk to me about?"

I took a deep breath and fisted my hands. "Okay, I'll start at the beginning but you can't interrupt or yell or do anything until I finish, alright."

Uncle Severus rubbed his hand against his mouth and sighed heavily. "You have my word but before you start -" He opened the bottom drawer of his desk and frowned, "I know it's in here somewhere - aha!"

Uncle Severus pulled out a large bottle of Firewhiskey. The laugh was out before I could stop it. He smiled indulgently before pouring out two shots into crystal glasses he conjured out of thin air. He passed me one glass and took the other for himself and swallowed a large mouthful. I did the same. The liquid burned like fire down my throat and settled in my stomach.

"Thanks, I needed that." I said with a sigh, or was it a moan?

"I had a feeling it would help take the edge off. After all it's not called liquid courage for nothing." Uncle Severus said after swallowing a mouthful.

"Okay, I'm as ready as I'll ever be Draco, what is it?"

"I need as many potion ingredients, potions, healing salves, Muggle or magic, I don't give a damn but I need it all." I said in a rush before taking another sip of Firewhiskey.

"Draco... you know I can't give you those sort of things. It is all very costly and would take a lot of time to get you the sort of things I'm thinking of. In fact you didn't even tell me everything you want. I can't help you unless I know more." Uncle Severus said, rubbing his hands against his eyes.  
"Severus..." I sighed, thinking and then I slowly smirked as an idea came to me. "Severus, for the same reasons you won't tell anyone you're a _triple_ spy, I can't tell you why I need those things."

Uncle Severus stared at me a long time, his face paler than the Bloody Baron. He closed his eyes and sighed deeply.

"I am too sober to have this conversation. But since I am sober I will say this, we will never speak of these things again. In one week you will bring me a very detailed list of everything you could possibly want for whatever it is you will be doing. I will not ask you what these things are for again. But if you are in any kind of trouble, tell me now."

"Oh, I'm not Severus... if anything I've seen the light." I said, smiling slowly. Uncle Severus looked me over and smirked slowly. "Oh... I see..."

"Don't... I'll get you the complete list on one week."

 **AN: Please Review! It helps so much more than you realize. Reviews make me happy and when I'm happy I think about the story more. The more I think about it the more I create new twists and turns for the story and I end up updating more. Which in the end makes everyone happy.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Good morning everyone and happy Tuesday. I hope you all had a lovely weekend and that your week gets better with every hour. Sorry for not updating sooner but life can be a little crazy at times and writer's block comes at the worst times. So today is May 17, 2016 and this is the first chapter today. Once again anything you recognize is JK Rowling's and anything you don't is mine.**

 __ _ **Draco POV**_

I sat around the Room of Requirement with Harry, Ron and Neville. Harry was pacing back and forth pinching the bridge of his nose. Ron kept shaking his head in disbelief and stared at the ground. Neville had his hands wound in his hair and kept sighing randomly.

"This can't be happening!" Harry yelled his eyes bugging.

"Well it is and we need to get through this shit storm together." I said rubbing my eyes. After talking with Uncle Severus I had told the guys to meet me the following Saturday so we could work through some issues about the future. I knew that the dangled carrot would make them want to come. In fact it all but guaranteed they would come.

"Our children..." Neville said looking up slowly. A single tear was trickling down his cheek. I swallowed thickly and looked away. "If everything is changing like you said...our kids...our families...they might never exist."

"We can't think about that right now." I said taking a deep breath.

"Easy for you to say! Your life is already guaranteed!" Ron snarled looking up from the floor. His eyes were bloodshot and his hair was a mess.

"No it's not!" I growled jumping up. "Whatever you think my life is it is not guaranteed! There is every chance that things will go to crap! For all we know I could die!"

"What?!" I cringed and slowly turned around at the sound of my fiancé shrieking. Standing behind me, looking terrified was Hermione.

"Tonks?" Harry said faintly. I turned and caught site of the pink haired witch standing behind Hermione. Luna and Lavender both came through a moment later staring at their future spouses. Oh Merlin...

"Hermione, what did you do?" I asked faintly, my heart pounding in my chest.

"I thought the other future wives deserved to know what was going on and what was at stake." Hermione said in an offhand way and waved her hand through the air. Luna was staring at Ron unblinkingly and Lavender was staring at Neville who stared right back. She shrank back behind Tonks at the blank pain in his eyes. Tonks was avoiding Harry's eye, who was equally avoiding hers. "Now tell me, why did you say you are going to die?"

"I was using it as an example, Kitten." I said slowly sitting on the sofa. "Things are completely different now. The future we saw is no longer happening. It's already changing. Any one of us could die. Any one of us could end up with someone else." I said with a pointed glare at my fiancé who glared right back.

"Well there is one way to make sure that some of the things stay the same." Hermione said a smirk crossing her face. It was a smirk I knew well, it was the same one that always crossed my face when I had a plan I knew everyone else would hate.

"And what are you thinking, Kitten?" I asked already bracing myself for her answer.

"We elope. All eight of us." I stared at Hermione in open mouthed shock while the women stared at the men. It was obvious from the looks on their faces they had known this plan.

"That's ridiculous!" Ron was the first one to respond. His eyes were wide and he wouldn't look at Luna.

"Uhhh is that really the best thing to do?" Neville asked raising an eyebrow. Lavender was staring at him; her lavender colored eyes were locked on his ice blue ones. I could tell that Lavender could see a definite change in Neville and that she liked the change.

"Let's do it." I turned to look at Harry. He was looking at Tonks for the first time and she was blushing a rather becoming color. Her eyes flicked to Harry's then away. He hadn't been kidding, she really did like him. Quite a bit by the way she wouldn't quite look at him.

"You're kidding, right?" I said turning to look at the others. Hermione kicked me hard in the leg but I ignored her and the pain that was now throbbing through my leg.

"No, I'm not kidding. In the future we are all happily married. So what if it starts off a little unconventional at first but we can still be very happy. This is one future we haven't taken into consideration. All of us eloping before Dumbledore dies." A gasp went around the room but Harry ignored it. "Because the moment Dumbledore dies is when things start to get a little crazy. Dumbledore has the power to marry us; we don't need to make it into a big fanfare event. In fact it would probably be better if no one knows we are married and Dumbledore would never tell a soul, he keeps his secrets close to his chest. We can renew our vows later, after the war. Everyone knows the war brings interesting couples together —"

"Harry...if Riddle finds out about this...he'll take Tonks and torture her." Silence met Neville's statement. I quickly turned to Tonks, she was staring at the floor a frown on her face. I opened my mouth to try and say something to take the sting out of Neville's words but didn't know how.

"Neville..."

"She deserves the honest truth, Hermione, and I will not lie to her. Tonks you can't go into this blind, you need to know what you're up against." Neville said watching Tonks. Her hair was slowly turned from pink to purple then to blue.

"I know my odds." Tonks said slowly looking up. Her eyes were clear and she had a determined look on her face. "But I am an Auror and I can hold my own. I have been put under Ministry approved torture and mind compelling curses. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine, but we need to do this thing now, before the ministry workers know I'm missing."

"Fine...let's get married and get it done without any fanfare." Ron said with a sigh.

"Very romantic, idiot." Neville said standing up. "Come on, we need to talk to Dumbledore."

 **AN: Please Review! It helps so much more than you realize. Reviews make me happy and when I'm happy I think about the story more. s more I think about it the more I create new twists and turns for the story and I end up updating more. Which in the end makes everyone happy.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Good evening everyone and happy Thursday. I wanted to let you all know that I will be on vacation all next week and I won't have internet. On a little side note I wanted to let you all know that I started a new story for the Hunger Games and it's the series from Peeta's perspective. So today is July 14, 2016 and this is the first chapter today. Once again anything you recognize is JK Rowling's and anything you don't is mine.**

 _ **Hermione POV**_

I watched silently as Harry plead our case to Dumbledore. He didn't seem particularly inclined to agree with our idea of eloping. In fact the twinkle was all but gone from his eyes.

Draco paced back and forth, a frown turning down the corner of his lips. Neville was standing behind the chair Lavender was sitting in. She didn't seem to really know where to look and was picking at her frayed shorts. Tonks was leaning against the wall her arms crossed, a smile on her face. Luna was sitting on the floor absently twisting her wand in her hands, Ron was sitting next to her looking nervously at Luna.

"Harry, this is a horrible idea." Dumbledore said shaking his head looking terribly morose.

"No it's not!" Harry said his hands in his hair. "We could keep them safe and preserve the timeline!"

"No you couldn't Harry. You will be hunting while the ladies stay here with only Neville to protect them. Tonks will be at the ministry with a target on her back, your future wife! And the timeline has already been blasted to smithereens. The future you saw and had, is gone." The way Dumbledore said it wasn't angry but more placatingly which made it so much worse.

"It can't be gone!" Harry yelled dropping his hands to his face. He was dragging his hands down his face so hard he was leaving lines from his nails.

"It is, your kids are gone. The friends you made are gone. Even if you do get married to these lovely women things will not be the same!" Dumbledore said. He never raised his voice but it still sent chills down my spine. Unfortunately, the man sitting behind the desk was right. Everything he said was true. Nothing we saw in the future will last, I knew Neville had tried bringing it up, Draco had told me, but it hadn't hit Harry, not like everyone else.

Harry glared at Dumbledore for one long moment before slumping to the ground. Tonks ran forward and caught him before he hit the ground. "You're right, the kids are gone. But I still think we should get married. I want you to be safe, Tonks, I still want the future we had."

"Harry, I'll be perfectly fine -" Tonks started to stay but Harry cut her off. "But you don't know that!"

Tonks continued as if he hadn't spoken. "Harry I'm an auror and I've been one for years, I know how to fight and how to handle pain if need be. You already know all that but here's something you don't know... I love you. I have since last Christmas. And I will do everything I can to make things work and get the future you so wanted –"

Draco stopped pacing and pointed towards the door, "Maybe we should –"  
"No, stay." Tonks said shaking her head a large smile on her face. Something strange was going on, he hair was turning darker, so black it was almost blue. Her eyes darkened to a deep gray color and for one horrifying moment I thought she was Bellatrix Lestrange. But no she was still Tonks, her Metamorphmagus abilities showing for the first time what she truly looked like. No wonder she changed her appearance.

"After all we're getting married today."

Tonks, Luna, Lavender and I quickly left to go to the Room of Requirement to get ready while the men got ready in Dumbledore's office. Tonks went about Transfiguring our dresses as we got ready. Lavender was doing everyone's hair as best she could. Luna was making a daisy chain for herself and Tonks, I had no idea the Room could provide anything like that.

I was bent over the huge gilt framed mirror the room had provided for us applying my eyeliner. Lavender pulled sharply on my hair to make an intricate braid making me ruin the straight line I was trying to draw. Tonks was Transfiguring her clothes to an elegant silk dress with a lace back. She looked absolutely stunning and I knew Harry would love her in it.

"Bloody hell," I muttered trying to fix my makeup as best I could. Lavender was pulling and yanking on my hair. It hurt but I knew the pain would be worth it. She twisted and pulled my hair into a loose braided bun on the top of my head. It looked wonderful with my flowing Grecian styled dress.

"We need to hurry." Tonks said as Luna weaved the daisies into her thick dark hair. Luna, unfortunately kept stepping on the train of her own gown and kept tripping, eventually she tore off the train so that he dress only went mid-calf. Lavender was applying her third layer of mascara so her eyes would stand out more than usual, her cupcake-looking dress hit me as I sprayed some perfume on my wrist.

"This is crazy." I muttered shaking my head as we made our way out of the Room of Requirement.

Thankfully, no one saw us as we made our way back to the headmasters office. Merlin the questions alone would make me run screaming.

The four of us stopped in front of the gargoyles said the password (Drooble's Best Blowing Gum) and quickly made our way up the steps. I knocked on the door twice before opening it.

I walked into the room, my heart pounding loudly in my chest. The gasp was out before I could stop it. Draco was leaning against the wall reading a book wearing a Muggle Tux. He looked up from the book and I watched with satisfaction as his eyes bugged.

"Wow, you look - wow..." He said pressing a kiss to my cheek.

"We don't have much time," Tonks said running her hands over her dress. "I need to get back to the ministry as quickly as..." Her voice trailed off as Harry came through a door off to the side. He was wearing a nice Muggle suit and was fixing his black tie.

"Is everyone ready?" Dumbledore asked coming through the same door Harry had come through.

No one said anything but everyone nodded. In less time than should have been possible we said the age old wizarding vows that "entwined" our souls so that we could be closer than to any one person on earth. It was amazing, I could _feel_ Draco's heart beating beside mine in my chest and what he was thinking and feeling. _I love you._ Then we exchanged gold wedding bands that shrunk to fit perfectly to the size of our fingers.

And then everyone kissed.

Ron pecked Luna lightly on the lips and Neville did the same with Lavender who sighed lightly with pleasure. Harry dipped Tonks' back before kissing her and she blushed brightly. Draco smiled and cupped my face before pressing his lips to mine.

"Oh, by the way, don't forget about the consummation of the marriage." My eyes widened and I looked up in time to see Harry drop Tonks in shock.

 **AN: Please Review! It helps so much more than you realize. Reviews help me create a story that everyone loves. And the only way to make sure I know you all like it is with reviews telling me what you think, what you love and hate about it. Also any ideas you have would be greatly appreciated and I would give you credit if I used your idea in the Author's Note. Seriously guys every little bit helps.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Good afternoon everyone and happy Monday. I am very sorry for not updating sooner but life gets in the way. Same with writer's block. It comes at the worst times. I hope to update more in the future, all of my stories in fact. Now on a little side note I wanted to let you all know that I have started a new story, it's the Hunger Games from Peeta's perspective so please check it out when you can. So today is October 10, 2016 and this is the first chapter today. Once again anything you recognize is JK Rowling's and anything you don't is mine.**

 _ **Minerva POV**_

I stared in shock at my mentor as he explained everything that had been happening and why some of the students needed a free pass to go the the Three Broomsticks for the evening. As the Deputy Headmistress I needed to be informed of these things but at the moment I wished I didn't need to know anything.

"Albus -" I stopped, taking a deep breath. "How could you agree to this? This is almost as bad as Potter's half-baked schemes."

"Oh it's not that bad Minerva." He said popping a lemon drop in his mouth. I groaned and dropped my head into my hands. "The only reason I said no initially was so they knew getting married wouldn't save their timeline. Once they understood that I had no problems with officiating,"

"And if they are tortured?" I asked my voice catching in my throat.

"For the greater good, Minerva. For the greater good."

 _ **Ron POV**_

The eight of us shuffled slowly into the Three Broomsticks trying not to draw any attention and failing. Luna was twirling her wand in her hand and it periodically threw off bright purple sparks. Neville and Lavender were avoiding each other's eyes. Tonks kept tripping over her feet and Harry pulled her up each time, both blushing brightly. Draco and Hermione were the only ones who looked remotely comfortable with each other as they held hands and whispered to each other.

I stepped up to the counter and passed the letter Dumbledore had written for us before we left to Madame Rosmerta. She read it over quickly her eyes widening as she took in each word. After a minute or so she looked up, her mouth round with shock.

"Four rooms coming right up, all expenses paid." She quickly pulled out four keys and placed them on the counter. "Do NOT tell anyone you stayed here otherwise every student will want the same treatment."

I nodded silently, picked up the key and lead Luna up to our room my hand shaking terribly.

 _ **Neville POV**_

Lavender and I followed after Ron and Luna. I had no idea what to say or do as I peeked over at my wife. The word caught me off guard and a tripped up one of the steps. Lavender leapt forward and caught my arm before I could fall.

"You okay?" She asked as we came to a stop at the first floor.

"I'm fine." I muttered, feeling terribly embarrassed. Lavender didn't say anything else, which I was extremely grateful for. I could hear Harry and Tonks stomping up the steps loudly behind us.

Ron and Luna stopped at the door marked fourteen and. "I guess this is goodnight - where are Draco and Hermione?"

I turned around frowning. Sure enough it was just the six of us in the hall.

"Hermione said she needed something for her morning sickness." Tonks said with a shrug.

"Oh...uh...right...good night then." Ron and Luna quickly made their way into the room. I blinked owlishly and turned to say goodnight to Harry and Tonks but Lavender pulled us into our own room before I could get the words out. Her lips slammed against mine before I could say a thing but to be perfectly honest I didn't mind one bit.

 _ **Harry POV**_

Tonks and I made our way down the hall making sure not to look at each other and stopped outside a door marked with the number sixteen. It was obvious the other two couples were quite excited but I was too embarrassed to say anything. Having the sex talk with Sirius and Remus had been hard enough.

I fished the key out of my pocket and opened the door. Tonks went in first and I followed a moment later my heart pounding in my chest. I carefully shut the door and locked it with a twist of the key.

"What side of the bed do you sleep on?" Tonks asked.

"The le—" My voice faded as I turned around. The woman I had just married had pulled off her wedding dress and was walking towards the bathroom, not a stitch of clothing on her body.

"Perfect, I sleep on the right. I'm just going to freshen up a bit." My wife said as the door slammed shut.

It took me a moment to respond and I was fairly sure I squeaked when I spoke. "Take your time."

 _ **Draco POV**_

I lead Hermione up to our room. She had a huge smile on her face and she was all but glowing. It could have been the pregnancy or the wedding but either way she had never looked more beautiful.

I unlocked the door to our rooms and before Hermione could step through the door I hoisted her into my arms.

"Eeek, Draco what are you doing?" She asked her arms wrapping around my neck.

"I'm carrying my bride into the honeymoon su— er — love are you feeling okay?" I asked faintly. Hermione's skin tone had just changed from pale to green. She pushed against my chest and I quickly put her down. I watched as my bride ran into the lavatory and slammed the door before vomiting noisily. I quickly followed her and kept her hair out of her face as she vomited again. This was not what I had planned for our wedding night.

 **AN: Please Review! It helps so much more than you realize. Reviews help me create a story that everyone loves. And the only way to make sure I know you all like it is with reviews telling me what you think, what you love and hate about it. Also any ideas you have would be greatly appreciated and I would give you credit if I used your idea in the Author's Note. Seriously guys every little bit helps.**


End file.
